Destination Charmed
by Sharsel
Summary: The story of the next generation. No longer Piper, Phoebe and Paige are fighting against Demons: it's now up to their children. Can Wyatt, Chris and the rest take care of them all? - Season 1 contains 24 episodes
1. Episode 1: Demon Worship  Prologue

**Episode 1: Demon Worship**

**Prologue  
><strong>"Come on. Do it!"

Nicole looked at her classmates. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders and her green eyes were radiating enthusiasm, but also a slight uncertainty.

"Niki, you can do it! We'll cover you!" said a dark blonde-haired boy who was sitting next to the girl in an attempt to encourage her. His grey/green eyes were blinking in the light.

"Okay, alright, Jer. But I'll do it my way, otherwise I'm sure he will pick me out immediately," Nicole answered. She took a deep breath and looked back in the direction of the teacher in front of the class. It was an old man with very white hair, a little beard and covered in old fashioned clothes. On his nose were some glasses.

The group of students that was sitting around Nicole became quiet and were all looking very carefully at the old teacher. Suddenly the belt of the man was floating in front of the blackboard. The mouths of the students fel open and they bursted out in laughing.

Suddenly someone hit Nicole's table with a bang and it was immediately deadly silent in the classroom. Frightened Nicole looked next to her, straight in the strict face of the teacher. Next to his expression nothing had changed on him. The fact where the students were laughing about, didn't happen; his trousers were still around his waist were his belt was sparkling in the light.

"Long live magic, isn't it?" he said calmly and the man examined Nicole.

"Without magic I wouldn't be alive, _sir,_" Nicole answered. "And I wouldn't be what I am now if it didn't exist." It was all logical to her: if magic wasn't real, her father never met her mother and she would never been born.

"Does bullying the teacher belong with it, Nicole?"

Nicole looked grumpy at the man. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"Sir? It's impossible that Niki could have done it," mentioned a dark-haired girl that was sitting behind Nicole.

"Is that so, Tine? Why do you think that?" the teacher asked, clearly brought out of his calm mood.

Tine didn't say a word and was pointing in the direction of the blackboard. The belt was still floating happily in the air and was meanwhile writing all sorts of stuff on the blackboard.  
>"No one from our group can carry out telekinesis without concentrating and definitely not without making eye-contact," Tine explained.<p>

The teacher hurried to the blackboard and grabbed the belt tightly. "Who is responsible for this?" he asked strict and all hands were in the air. "Ah, the perpetrator is trying to protect himself… Come on, who did this?"

Suddenly someone knocked on the classroomdoor and a tall, brown-haired boy from about twenty-four was standing in de door opening.

"What is it, Chris?" the teacher asked sighing.

"Can I borrow Niki for a while?" Chris answered and he signaled Nicole. The girl packed her things together, put her bag on her shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Demon?" she asked.

"What else?" Chris replied smiling.

Together they walked out the classroom and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 1: Demons and Tricks

**Episode 1: Demon Worship**

**Part 1: Demons and Tricks**

"What kind is it this time?" Nicole asked while she walked along with her brother through the long, empty hallways of Magic School; all the other students were still stuck in their classroom.

"A Shax. So we need to be carefull," Chris explained in a soft voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I know how it once ended," Nicole reacted without changing her expression visibly. Still she became a bit more insecure, but she was fully confident of the fact he would end like all the other Demons: in Hell!

The two arrived in a big round room full of high bookshelves. In the middle was a brown-haired girl standing with the same bag as Nicole carried with her.

"Where's Wyatt?" Nicole asked surprised. Both girls looked at Chris.

"He isn't feeling very well today," he answered their question. "We can't deal with this Demon with just the two of us, that's why I asked the both of you to help."

"Here I am; available for witchbussiness next to all the whitelighterstuff whenever I'm needed," Melinda smiled, the sister of the two others and furthermore the oldest of the two girls.

"Mel, didn't you have class?" Nicole asked.

Melinda shook her head. "Are you ready? I believe you haven't dealed with a Demon this big before, have you?"

Nicole nodded. "I'm full of excitement inside. Come on, how often do I get the chance to defeat Demons when normally my two brothers don't need my help unless they need the Power of Three? And even than they sometimes ask you while you prefer the Whitelighterstuff." Nicole herself never payed a lot of attention to the fact she was partly Whitelighter.

Melinda smiled and looked at the boy. "Back to bussiness: where's the Demon?"

"Back home," Chris replied calmly like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"What? He's in the Manor? And you tell us that now? Why didn't you mention it before!" Nicole replied shocked.

"Is Wyatt save?" Melinda asked worried.

"He's here at school. So yeah, he's save," Chris answered. "But we should get going before the Demon is gone." He grabbed a hand from both his sisters and with a stream of sparkling white lights he orbed away.

Soon after that they arrived with the same stream of lights in the livingroom of the Charmed Manor, their home.

"Where's the Demon?" Melinda asked, carefully looking around her.

"The Book of Shadows!" Nicole suddenly yelled and she orbed away.

"Quick, quick, quick!" Melinda shouted in a hurry and she grabbed her brothers hand tightly again – after of course grabbing wrong for several times – after which they both orbed away as well. At the attic they observed the place cautious.

"The book is save," Nicole said relieved and she walked to the stand in the middle of the attic where a big, heavy book was placed.

"Alright, what now?" Melinda asked. She wasn't used to the Demonhunt: she prefered the Whitelighter in her and was really busy with that next to her last year at Magic School. With Nicole it was the opposite: she prefered to be a witch, but next to the fact she was the youngest of Piper Halliwells children and her brothers and sister where very protective of her, she was new to the Demonhunt and witchstuff since she wasn't raised with it.

Suddenly a whirling tornado entered the room. Slowly it shaped into the form of the Demon Shax, a sort of zombie with a light blue exterior. The strong wind continued and blew away several old stuff from the frames.

"Chris, the spell!" both girls shouted.

Chris took a little paper out of his pocket and kept it in front of him so they all were able to read it. The wind was blowing in their ears and the boy hardly managed to hold the spell in his hands.

Unexpected flew Chris to the back; an evil act of the Demon. Melinda was thankful it wasn't a strong aerokinetic blast of energy – if it already was that. As fast as they could the girls ran toward their brother and kneeled next to him. With all the power in their voices they started to read the lines from the paper, trying to get above the sounds of the wind:

"_I__s a demon of Evil winds that blows _

_That__ which forms below_

_No longer may you dwell _

_Death__ takes you with this spell."_

Melinda seized the hairs that were playing in front of her eyes and the three witches closed their eyes a bit when Shax shouted out the pain. He started to glow before he exploded with a lot of noice. The bang threw the youngsters backwards and with a smack Melinda bursted through the window.

"Melinda!" the other two yelled frightened.

In a stream of lights Melinda appeared back next to them, her expression full of fear and surprise. She looked from her brother to her sister, breathing out loud. "Thanks for saving me, Niki. I couldn't orb myself… I guess I lost control over myself for a sec," she admitted insecure, but relieved. The small group helped eachother up, healed the wounds and looked at the mess.

"A nice job for dad," Chris mentioned.

The girls started to laugh.

"Good luck, Chris! You know he always takes you or Wyatt with him to help and now Wyatt isn't feeling so well-" Melinda smiled.

"-you're the one," Nicole filled in the black.

Chris sighed. "An easy spell should do the job than," he said and he started his search for pen and paper. He knew far to well that casting spells for personal gain was looking for trouble, but it was a chance he'd to take.

_Nicole!_

Nicole looked a bit shocked and in a haste. "I need to go, I'm being called! Mel, can you tell the others I'll try to get there as soon as possible?"

Melinda nodded and Chris looked confused from his one sister to the other.

"Our studygroup for in specific free hours. You and Wyatt should come too once; there are enough students from Magic School from different years, friends and family. Besides: I know you two are still taking classes every now and than," Melinda explained.

_Niki, help!_

"I really have to go!" Nicole said nervous and she orbed away. When she appeared in an alley, she looked a bit surprised at the environment.

"Duck!"

Nicole looked around her and plunged to the ground. A metal bar with a very sharp point brushed past her.

"Over here!" the same voice shouted and Nicole looked next to her to see two confident faces, hided behind a big container. A chatter noice forced her to look to her other side again and orb away when a new bar approached her.

"What's going on?" she asked shocked when she was sitting next to the other two. The dark blonde-haired girl was twenty-one years old and was sitting against the dirty container. The nineteen years old boy was the girl's cousin and had a bit lighter hair and carefully looked around the container.

"A Demon. He keeps following us and we can't get rid of him! He keeps coming back," Jessica explained uncertain.

Nicole tried to see what kind of Demon just attacked her, but along with Dennis she managed just in time to pull her head away before a bar could hit her. "Alright, this isn't gonna work. Did you two try to vanquish him?" she asked.

"Several times. He keeps returning," Dennis replied.

"And we didn't dare to use the potion to go to Magic School in case he manages to come along," Jessica admitted.

"I'll get you out of here," Nicole said determined. She grabbed their hands and orbed away. Back in the Manor Chris and Melinda looked worried to the newcomers. The three looked worried around.

"Get ready for a possible Demon-attack!" Nicole shouted. She wasn't finished or the Demon appeared in front of the whole group. His hair was black and weird – he totally should get a normal haircut – and his skin was dark. He was clothed like a tramp. The Demon carefully took them up, seemed to be scared by certain faces and dissappeared in black ashes.

"W-what was that?" Melinda asked confused.

"He almost looked frightened. I've never seen any Demon get so scared before, not even lower Demons," Chris mentioned.

"Do you know what it was?" Jessica asked hopefull.

"Maybe…" Chris answered and he hurried to the Book of Shadows. He turned a lot of pages before he found what he was looking for. "I guess I was right." He pointed with his finger on a drawing of the Demon in de book.

_Lazarus Demon_

_R__are, high-level Demonswith Telekinetic powers. When vanquished they will continue to reconstitute until their remains are buried in a cemetery. __L__azarus Demons gain strength the longer they are out of cemetery ground. Once buried they will stay dormant until they are dug out of the earth again. _

"Well, let's orb him in the deepest grave there is?" Nicole suggested.

"I wish it was that easy," Melinda groaned.

"What does a Lazarus Demon want from us?" Dennis wondered.

"Let's ask him," Nicole suggested.

"No, you go to school," Chris corrected her.

"What?" Nicole looked at him with an open mouth. "Why?"

Chris grabbed her bag from the floor and handed it over. "You need to do more study. We can take it from here. Shax is defeated and the Lazarus may be upper level, he isn't that difficult to handle."

"But-" his sister tried.

"Chris, she might better help you," Melinda noticed. She received a questioned look from her brother. "I'm not helping. You don't need the Power of Three again and I really have to follow my next class."

"So, I guess you're still stuck with me!" Nicole smiled.

Chris smiled a bit and looked worried.

The girl saw it. "If you don't want to hunt Demons with me, just say it in my face!"

"No, it isn't like that," Chris replied shocked. He laid his hand on her shoulder. "You're my little sister. I just can't help it to stay protective about you, even when it's already two years ago you started learning about magic."

Nicole started to smile and hugged him. "Sure, I'll always be your little sister, but you can and should-" she laid the accent on the last word "-learn to trust me. I can take care of myself."

Chris let her go and looked at her with a smile. "Fine, but give me some time."

"Fine, that's the best we can do right now, isn't it?" Nicole poked him with her finger. "So… can I help you with this Demon now?"

Chris faked a smile. "After you brought your friends to school."

The girl rolled with her eyes and turned to her sister. "Mel?"

"Yeah, no problem. Dennis, Jessica, come with me. I have to be there anyway." She orbed, along with the two others, away.

"So, let's begin, Chris," Nicole smiled full of enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 2: Protective Brothers

**Episode 1: Demon Worship**

**Part ****2: Protective Brothers**

"Why are you making a potion?" Nicole had her arms crossed and leaned against the wall. Chris was at the table in the middle of the attic searching for a specific bottle with the next ingredient to add.

"To defeat the Lazarus Demon," he replied without looking at her.

"Can't we just blow him up? I guess mom would have done that if she ever met him in the past," the girl noticed.

"Niki, the Book is already for generations in our family," Chris said, finally looking up. "Who knows how old the information is. Besides: they grow stronger the longer they are out of cemetery grounds. Maybe it has been walking freely for years. We just need to be sure we have a potion strong enough with us."

Nicole sighed. "You're the more experienced one." She walked towards him and picked up a bottle in which a pig's feet was included. The girl felt becoming sick and quickly put it back. "I think this is more useful to get to know everything about magic then back on school. Magic School is okay, but it's different. You never get to think of the Demon you need to vanquish with the potion: all you get is the list with ingredients and how to make it." She smiled at her brother who kept working. "You already showed me after several minutes you need to think of a whole lot more."

"You'll get that far. You don't think I could have done this after two years? Let alone mom and dad would let me." Chris had to laugh.

"You were a lot younger when you attended Magic School."

"Still…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Nicole sighed. "But you need to start trusting me. I can handle magic now and maybe that's the point: the magic has been in me all these years and I was older when I started practicing it. Maybe that helps me to control it faster."

Chris looked back up and walked at his little sister. He stopped right in front of her. He was about a head taller than her and he put both his hands on her shoulders. "Niki, you'll always be my little sister. Big brothers are always protective-"

"Yeah, I've noticed that with you and Wyatt," Nicole mumbled.

"-and I just want to make sure you're okay. You've been through a lot. I want to make sure you make the right decisions."

"About what?" Nicole looked confused.

"About your future," Chris explained. "You see… Wyatt never liked having charges. He loves showing off his powers of course, but a real Whitelighter he isn't without charges. Melinda instead doesn't really like to hunt down Demons and kill them. She basically decided to be just one side of what mom and dad gave her, the opposite of Wyatt. Me…"

"Yes, you're the mix. You have charges, but hunt Demons with Wyatt as well, I know." She groaned. "So? You want me to make the right decision about what I want to be. Then let me go on more hunts. The more I do, the earlier I find out how much I love it – yes, I love hunting Demons, Chris. I guess I'll be like you or Wyatt."

It didn't really satisfy Chris, but he seemed to be delighted that she wasn't so stubborn that she already refused to be a Whitelighter. There was hope. Suddenly he had his attention focused on something on Nicole's arm. "What's that? Niki, did you get a tattoo?" he asked surprised. He tried to grab her arm.

"What?" Nicole looked shocked. "No! Why do you think that?" She pulled her arm away, but her brother was too fast. He grabbed her wrist and moved her watch.

"What's this then?"

"Nothing, okay?" She pulled her arm back and hid the mark again. "Birthmark, okay? I've had it all my life. I try to hide it because it's so huge. Happy now?"

"I'm sorry, Niki," Chris apologized. "I just don't see you as a tattoo-type."

"Yeah, yeah, and you want to protect me. I've heard the riddle enough for today. How about the potion? Almost done?"

Chris turned quickly back to the potion where smoke was coming from. "Almost." He grabbed a vial and let the liquid drop into the bowl. "So, how are things going between you and your friend Jeremy?"

Nicole's mouth fell open. "Chris, really?" she asked. "You really want to talk about… _that_?"

"Hey," Chris started to defend himself while looking back up, "I might know him because you've been best friends since you went to Magic School several years ago, but when things change in a relationship people change as well. I need to make sure he doesn't or I'll change my mind about all of it."

Nicole sighed. "Chris," she replied, "you and Wyatt aren't so different, you know that? Wyatt is less protective when it comes to boyfriends, but he is worse about Demon hunts I guess. Well…" She changed her mind. "Okay, he lets me come with you, but never loses me out of his sight. You're both terrible at that point. And now you want to fight who is worse in caring about me? Jeremy is sweet and still the same. I like him for who he is, so don't worry: if he would change, I'd be gone before he knows it."

Chris grinned and finally added the last ingredient to the potion before he started to fill vials. "Jeremy is okay, you know both Wyatt and I think about it that way, but let's say… let's say you'd date a different guy… I'm not sure I'd agree to that. I think I'd try to chase him away before he got the chance."

"Chris, dare to do that and I'll turn you into a toad!"

"Do you know how to do that then?" he teased.

"Don't worry, I'll create my own spell for that. As you know I'm pretty good at it. Unlike potions," Nicole added with a groan. "I hate it. I don't know if I hate it because I'm terrible at making them or just hate it which makes me terrible at creating them. Anyway, spells I can."

"Fine, then you can make a spell to locate the Demon," Chris smiled as he filled another vial.

"Why doing difficult?" Nicole walked towards the table. "We can scry for him."

Chris didn't want to argue and let his sister go her way. "Let me know when you find him."


End file.
